thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Wong
About Appearances Gallery Nikki Wong.png Trivia *Nikki finds her parents embarrassing as they wear clothes from the 1970s. *Nikki wears a white tank-top with a green circle around the top, with a necklace and cargo pants. *Nikki has caught affection from many boys, such as Jonesy, Stone, and Darth. *She enjoys listening to metal music, is a fan of a band called the Mighty Weasels, and secretly loves DawgToy, a popular boy band. *Nikki is the shortest of the friends. *Nikki is a Pisces, according to the episode "Idol Time at the Mall." *She is of Chinese descent, although her phone has a Japanese Flag design on it (although she might be both Chinese and Japanese). *Nikki loves the smell of newborn babies, as shown in "Labour Day - Part 2." *She is the only female in the group who has been fired, and also the only female who hasn't worked at the Big Squeeze. *Her Total Drama counterpart is Gwen because, they're both sarcastic, creative, and have short, dyed hair. **They are also similar in the sense that they have had multiple guys attracted to them. Darth, Jonesy and Stone have been attracted to Nikki (the later two dating her), while Cody, Duncan, and Trent have been attracted to Gwen (the later two dating her as well). *Nikki didn't take a liking to Caitlin at first in "The Big Sickie." *Nikki has known everybody in the group (excluding Caitlin) since kindergarten. *Nikki was seen crying in "Snow Job", though she refused to admit it, pointing out that something got into her eye. *Her Stoked counterpart is Fin. *Nikki sports a nose ring, a ring on her left eyebrow and four piercings on both of her ears. **This is similar to Duncan from Total Drama. *Nikki and Wyatt have been shown to enjoy debating each other's preferred musical tastes, which she once used this to coerce Wyatt into climbing down a ladder that Jude had convinced him to climb, despite his fear of heights. *Nikki claims that she will not be working at a mall for the next five years, as is revealed in "Take This Job and Squeeze It." **She also has stated that she does not want to be working for the Khaki Barn in 2 years. **She once tried to get a job at the Galleria Mall travel agency, but she didn't due to a bad interview. *It is revealed "6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" that Nikki has a sister, though this might not be true since it was a dream that Jude had. But in The Fake Date, she tells Jonesy that she has a 6-year-old nephew indicating that she has an older brother or sister, though this was never touched upon in any other episode. *Nikki, Jen, and Jonesy are the only three with siblings. *Normally, Nikki hates chocolate, but during her menstrual cycle she eats chocolate and in "Stupid Over Cupid" she is seen eating chocolate ice cream. *Nikki likes some people who have the same personality as she does (like her ex-boyfriend, Stone, when they were first met). *Nikki loves to eat popcorn with green gummy bears on top, as was revealed in "Double Date". Apparently, Nikki has a sweet tooth, because when Caitlin gave the gang a cake for a "lame anniversary" (according to Nikki), she was quite eager about having a slice of it. *Nikki used to do dance and wore glasses in the first grade. *Nikki hates the films Grease and Back to the Future. Nikki isn't a big fan of sci-fi films, either. *Nikki hates makeovers and girly girl things. Opposed to Caitlin and Jen, Nikki prefers a backpack to a purse and is the only girl in the group to not wear a skirt. *Nikki is more kind and caring and generally emotional during her menstrual cycle. Category:6teen Characters Category:Female Characters